Skylar Beaumont's Story
by HarleyQuinnAndJoker
Summary: I am really dark for making this, I'm so sorry. But my friend gave me the idea after we had watched Batman The Mask of The Phantasm (That movie is the best animated Batman movie ever, I cried too..) This has rape in it, so please do not read if you don't want too..


"Andrea!" I whisper as we hide behind a stone wall. "Who's next?" I ask her as she looks at me, "The Joker.." She says. I think for a moment before nodding.

"I know your scared of him Skylar, but he killed our father." She says as I sigh, remembering seeing his dead body in the living room of our home in England. I shake the memory out of my head.

"Skylar," Andrea calls out my name, stopping me from my walk away. "I want you to do the honors of killing him." She says, I gulp. I then shake my head.

"Why can't you help me?" I ask, she shakes her head. "Because, I want you to let go of your fear of him." Andrea says, "Just please do it, for dad." She pleads with me as I smile, nodding.

She smiles back.

I slowly open the balcony doors of the old abandoned Gotham Future fair, I hear a chilling cackle and freeze. "Oh don't you hate how you get in the mood and you get interrupted?" Joker says as I grimace.

"Joker, your angel of death awaits you." I say. He smirks. "I'm impressed lady, you and your sister are harder to kill then a cockroach on steroids." He says. I then pull my mask off, my breathe shaking a bit. "So you..figured it out.." I stutter a bit.

He smiles even wider, "Is Skylar Beaumont scared of little ol me?" He asks, "But, I got to hand it though. Costumes a little theatrical though, but hey who am I to talk?" He laughs and then runs up to me, trying to punch me.

I blow smoke in his face from my gauntlet as he coughs.

"Very cute, but I can blow smoke to toots!" He says as the flower from his suit shoots acid at me. I gasp as I block it away with my hook hand, taking it off as he punches me in the stomach and then the face. I gasp as I fall back in pain. I go to get up but he pins me down by my hands as I struggle in his grip.

"Nice trick sweetheart, you could teach ol batsy a trick or two." He says as I take my knee, about to knee him but his leg forces mine down as he tsks. "Didn't your people ever tell you, you could prevent someone from having kids by doing that?" He shakes his head as he tells me.

I struggle even more.

"Yknow sweets, I've always had a soft spot for you and your sister, especially you." Joker says. "Such a pretty flower.. What would happen if I pluck it?" He asks himself as he plays with a piece of my red hair. "Oh but you wouldn't want me to hurt you, would you?" He asks.

I spit in his face as he laughs.

"I knew I'd like you!" Joker cackles. "Let me go!" I grunt out as he blows a punch to my stomach. I cry out in pain as this happened. He cackles again. "Did I ever tell you that I had this strong..strong lust for you?" He asks, taking a blade from his pocket.

I go to move but he puts it to my throat.

I tense up.

"You move, I cut your throat on the spot." Joker says as I nod, He takes his other hand and continues his speech, as his thumb touched my bottom lip. "Your lips feel soft, I wonder what they taste like." He thinks.

"Don't you dare-!" I protest as his lip press to mine, suddenly he bites my lip as I gasp in pain, his tongue taking the opportunity to seep deep into my mouth. I start to struggle, the blade cutting through the skin on my neck as I cry out.

He pulls back, coming towards my neck as he begins to kiss and suckle on my skin as I begin to cry as tears stream down my face , his legs on mine preventing me from even moving to get him off me.

"Get off me please!" I beg as he bites down on my shoulder. "Please stop!" I say in barely a whisper. "Oh no, I'm gonna make you feel so good Skylar. I promise." He grins madly as my mind is taken over with thoughts of what he is going to do.

"Oh god, No!" I say as I begin to struggle even more, he takes the blade and slides it down my outfit, taking off the now ruined rubbery suit I had. He licks his lips, going down as he begins to kiss all the way to my hip bones. I lie there and cry as he comes back up into my view.

My tears eyes look up at his as I see nothing but pure evil and lust, "Oh cmon, don't cry!" He laughs. He grabs ahold of my panties as he rips them away as I scream. I was even more terrified of him now then I ever was. He cackles at my tears.

His finger touches me there as he tsks, "Your not even wet, tell me now are you a virgin?" Joker asks as I nod, tears staining my cheeks. He grins madly. "Oooh, so I'll be the first to claim you!" He claps his hands.

His hands go down to his pants, unzipping them as I break down, "Please don't do-" I scream out as he thrusts into me, crying even more as his hand covers my mouth. I was humiliated and hurt by the situation I was in, "God, I should've gotten to you when I had the chance!" Joker cackles.

"You so tight!" He says. Thrusting in and out of me as I muffle a scream through his hand, he goes down and kisses my neck. His thrusts get rougher and sloppier indicating that he was close to his release.

Once he came, I felt as if I was nothing. He tucks himself back into his pants, I shake uncontrollably as he picks me up and puts me on the bed in the other room, taking the sheet and putting it around my form as blood seeps through the bottom of the sheet from my lower half.

He kisses my forehead.


End file.
